


The First Noel

by Titti



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In December, 1944, they spend their first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Noel

Erik had managed to escape Germany and reach the United States, the land of the free. There he had met Charles. They had been attracted to each other. Both mutants, both gay, it was inevitable that friendship became more.

"I'm Jewish," Erik said when Charles presented him with a Christmas gift.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Charles replied calmly, smiling, yet nervous as he watched Erik open the box.

"An iron heart?" Erik asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To remind you of the power you have over me," Charles answered as he fastened the pendant around Erik's neck. "Love you."


End file.
